With development of the network technology, the number of persons who are shopping or performing an account transaction via the Internet is increasing. During the above operations, an operator may have to input personal information into a display device, such as, a computer, a mobile phone, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), or a ticket machine, and thus the personal information may be divulged easily. Therefore, the anti-peeping feature of a display device is attracting more attention.
To be specific, a display device having an anti-peeping feature mainly comprises a display means and a pair of eyeglasses. A lower polarizer is disposed only on one side of an array substrate on the display means. The lenses of the eyeglasses are polarizers corresponding to the lower polarizer on the array substrate, and the operator wears the eyeglasses to perform respective operations. Since a non-operator does not wear the eyeglasses, he/she can only observe an empty image and the anti-peeping is thus achieved.
When using a display device actually, the present inventors find out that the display device with the above anti-peeping feature will stay in the anti-peeping display mode always and this brings a lot of troubles. For example, an operator cannot decide whether or not to enable the anti-peeping feature based on his/her own requirements. Alternatively, without wearing the eyeglasses, an operator cannot determine whether the display device malfunctions or not, and thus may perform some unnecessary operations.